


Чашка

by Siimes



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Мне тяжело даётся то время, что наступает между твоими уходом и возвращением. Как сосредоточиться на работе, когда время от времени невольно прислушиваешься, не твои ли это шаги за окном?
Relationships: Adashino/Ginko (Mushishi)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Чашка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [pestraya_lenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/profile)  
> Тема спецквеста: объект [SCP-375](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-375) — Навеки в залог  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Уже уходишь, — раздался позади негромкий голос.

Гинко прекратил сортировать склянки с ингредиентами, которые достал из своего ящика и расставил перед собой на полу у открытых фусума, и оглянулся через плечо. Солнце ещё не появилось из-за горизонта, поэтому выражение лица Адашино надёжно скрывала темнота комнаты. Гинко видел только высокую чёрную фигуру, прислонившуюся к стене. Но ему и не нужно было зрение — интонации, которые он слышал, давали куда больше информации, чем выражение лица. Адашино не спрашивал. Он произнёс эти слова так, словно аккуратно уронил два булыжника в тёмную толщу воды, и те, пустив по поверхности долгие круги, без малейшего всплеска неумолимо пошли ко дну.

Уже. Уходишь.

Эту фразу Адашино говорил каждый раз, когда Гинко, замечая, как много муши скопилось вокруг дома, начинал снова собираться в дорогу. Адашино не выглядел грустным или расстроенным, не просил задержаться или остаться и вообще продолжал вести себя как обычно. Однако от встречи к встрече вес слов-булыжников едва ощутимо, но увеличивался. И возможно, это было совпадением, но Гинко никогда не видел его лица, когда тот произносил эту фразу. Каждый раз в этот момент Адашино оказывался либо позади него, либо сидел спиной к нему, либо скрывался в темноте, как сейчас. Поэтому Гинко невольно прислушивался и запоминал вес произносимых слов.

— Я не хотел тебя разбудить, — извиняющимся тоном отозвался он. — Тебе не нужно меня провожать.

До него донёсся глубокий вздох Адашино. Чёрная фигура отделилась от стены и не спеша приблизилась.

— Мне не сложно, — Адашино опустился рядом на пол, сев на пятки и повернувшись к Гинко боком. Он слегка прищурился, устремив взгляд на постепенно светлеющее небо, и устало потёр кончиками пальцев переносицу.

— Я не могу остаться, — Гинко проследил за его руками: теперь он мог рассмотреть ещё сонные движения и чуть опущенные уголки губ.

— А я разве когда-нибудь просил тебя остаться? — отозвался Адашино, вопросительно приподняв брови. — Мне не сложно проводить тебя, — медленно повторил он. Потом глубоко вздохнул и кивнул, будто решил спор, который вёл про себя. — Мне тяжело даётся то время, что наступает между твоими уходом и возвращением, — Адашино повернул голову к Гинко, посмотрел на него открыто и спокойно и заговорил чуть быстрее. — Как сосредоточиться на работе, когда время от времени невольно прислушиваешься, не твои ли это шаги за окном? И как перестать бороться с беспокойством, когда понимаешь, что это кто-то из деревенских?

— Вот оно что. — Гинко склонил голову на бок и помолчал пару мгновений, слегка нахмурившись. Он протянул руку к своему ящику, задумчиво постучал пальцем по резной ручке одного из отделений, затем решительно потянул её на себя и достал небольшой, размером с его ладонь, свёрток. — Ты знаешь, что у меня нет воспоминаний о том, кто я и откуда. Как и не было никаких вещей, когда я выбрался из леса к людям. — Гинко развернул ткань и показал Адашино то, что было внутри свёртка, — небольшую цилиндрической формы чашку из тёмной глины. — Один из тех мастеров муши, кто помогал мне после, сделал это. И, когда мне пришлось уйти, он отдал её мне. С тех пор, как я себя помню, эта чашка была первой вещью, которая стала моей. Я нечасто пользуюсь ей — только когда задерживаюсь на одном месте дольше обычного.

Гинко прервался, убрал ткань обратно в ящик и крепко сжал чашку в руках. Затем он поднялся и пересел вплотную к Адашино, заставляя того повернуться к нему всем корпусом. Теперь они сидели лицом к лицу.

— Я оставляю тебе эту чашку в залог того, что буду возвращаться. Пожалуйста, позаботься о ней. — Гинко протянул чашку Адашино. Затем поднял на него взгляд и добавил: — Потому что я хотел бы оставить её здесь навсегда.

Адашино замер на мгновение, зачарованно глядя на чашку. Протянул к ней руку, но, скользнув кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони Гинко, неожиданно крепко обхватил запястье, потянул на себя, а сам подался вперёд, приподнимаясь на коленях, и накрыл губами его губы, вовлекая в затяжной поцелуй. Правой рукой он скользнул по предплечью Гинко вверх, зарываясь в белые волосы.

— Назад ты её уже не получишь, — непреклонно проговорил Адашино, прерывая поцелуй, но не отстраняясь и внимательно глядя в глаза. Отпустив запястье, он накрыл пальцы Гинко, забирая чашку.

В ответ Гинко приподнял уголки губ в улыбке и согласно опустил веки, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

Август, 2020


End file.
